


the ruby and the diamond

by MarvelNaturalFreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travelling Castiel (Supernatural), Time Travelling Dean Winchester, book rewrite, changed up some character relations to fit, not very creative sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelNaturalFreak/pseuds/MarvelNaturalFreak
Summary: This is my terrible attempt at rewriting a book...The story is about Dean Winchester, who grew up with the knowledge that his cousin Gwen will someday be able to travel through time. Yet, somehow, he suddenly fell and ended up on a historical movie set, but with the slight alarming fact that there didn't seem to be any cameras around...So that's how he found out that everyone had been wrong all this time, because it wasn't Gwen with the time-travel-gene, it was him!And that was how he got sucked into a weird, mysterious secret organisation that was operating through time, and that was also how he ended up having to go on time-travels with Castiel, an asshole who was way too blindly trusting in the orders of the organisation and the man behind it - the Count of Saint Germain, or Crowley, that's how he wanted to be called; who choked Dean without moving a finger when they visited him in the 18th Century.Dean didn't know how he had gotten into this, his life being turned upside down, and he also didn't know anything about history, but the only thing he knew was he would never get out.And that he, despite all the bad facts, was slowly falling for his time-travel-partner.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm apparently not creative enough to come up with a story on my own, this is my poor attempt of rewriting one of my favourite books - Ruby Red (I read the original in German, it's called "Rubinrot"), even though I know it'll be terrible... But I'm gonna try my best :-)  
> I know this book has been translated to English, but I've somehow only gotten the German version, and since I'm pretty good at German I'm trying to translate the story before rewriting and changing it... I hope I won't mess up too bad...
> 
> Enjoy :-)

_Hyde Park, London_

_8th April 1912_

While she let let herself fall to her knees and started to cry, he looked around. The park was totally empty this time of day, just like he had thought. Jogging wasn’t popular until a long time from now, and it was a little too cold for homeless people to sleep on the benches.

He carefully wrapped the Chronograph in the cloth and put it in his backpack.

She was cowering next to one of the trees on the north side of Serpentine Lake in a carpet of wilted crocuses.

Her shoulders shook and her cries sounded like the desperate sounds of a wounded animal. He could barely take it. But he knew from experience that it was better to leave her alone, so he sat down next to her in the dewy grass and stared at the mirror-like surface of the lake and waited.

Waited for the pain to lessen, even though it most likely will never leave them.

He was feeling quite similar, but he tried and kept it together, so she wouldn’t need to worry about him too.

“Are tissues invented yet?”, she sniffled quietly and turned her tear-streaked face in his direction. “I dunno, but I’ve got an authentic handkerchief with monogram…”

“E.W. Did you steal it from Ellen?”

“She gave it to me! You can blow your nose with it, don’t worry!”

She gave him a lopsided smile as she gave it back."I've ruined it.. I'm sorry." "Oh, forget it. In this time you just hang it up to dry and use it again. Don't worry.", he said. "The only thing that matters is that you stopped crying."

And suddenly she started tearing up again. "We shouldn't have just left her! What if she needs us? We don't even know if our trick worked, and we'll never get a chance to find it out!" 

He felt a tinge at her words. "We could have helped her even less if we were dead..."

"But we could have ran off with her, found somewhere else to hide, somewhere abroad, give her a fake name and raise her till she'll be old enough..." He cut her off, shaking his head. "They would have found us anywhere, we've already talked this trough a million times. We didn't abandon her, we did the only right thing: We gave her a life in security, where she could grow up like a normal kid... Well, for the next 16 years at least..."

She was quiet. They could hear a horse dar away and a few voices from West Carriage Drive, even though it was almost nightfall.

"I know you're right... It just hurts so much to know that we'll never see her again." She rubbed her hand over her teary eyes. "At least it won't be completely boring. Sooner or later they'll find us in this time and send the guardians here to get us. He'll never give up the chronograph or his plans without a fight." 

He grinned, because for a second he saw her eyes glint with adventurism, and knew that she was back to normal. For now at least. "Maybe this actually was the smarter option and the other one doesn't work? Then he's stuck."

"Yeah, that'd be great. But if it actually works then we're the only ones who can stop him."

"And at least that's why we've made the right choice. He stood and brushed the dirt off his jeans. "Let's go. The damn grass is wet and you still need to take it slow."

She let him help her up and kiss her. "What do we do now? Try to find a hiding spot for the chronograph?"

She looked to the bridge that divided the Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens, unsure. 

"Yes, but first we steal from the Depots of the Guardians and take all the money. And then we can take the train to Southhampton. The Titanic'll leave from there for her maiden voyage on Wednesday!"

She laughed. "So that's your Idea of 'taking it slow'? But I'm in!"

He was so happy about her being able to laugh that he kissed her again. "Actually... I was thinking, um, maybe... You know that Captains on high sea are able to marry people?"

"You wanna marry me? On the _Titanic_? Are you crazy?!"

"It would be very romantic, don't you think?"

"Except for the one little iceberg being in the way...", she mumbled, burying her face in his chest. "I love you so much"

"Do you wanna marry me?"

"Yes! But only if we get off in Queenstown."

"Ready for our next adventure?"

"Ready if you are", she said quietly.

* * *

_An uncontrolled travel through time announces itself usually a few minutes, sometimes hours or even days before through feeling dizzy in the head, stomach and/or in the legs. Many gene-carriers also report migraine-like headaches._

_The first journey through time - also known as the initiation journey - usually occurs between the 16th and 17th year of the gene-carrier._

From _The Chronicles of the Guardians_

_Volume 2: General Laws of Time Travel_


	2. the weirdest kind of weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to mention it, I'm really sorry, but I had to leave this story in London, because I'm just not creative enough to transfer all that time-travel-stuff to a city with a different kind of history... Sorry to all who are disappointed that Dean and Cas are now British... Ah, well...
> 
> But regardless, enjoy!

Dean first felt it in the school canteen on Monday morning. For a moment, he felt as if he was sitting in a rollercoaster that's rushing down from the highest point. And, of corse, that short moment was enough for him to drop his lunch. He barely managed to catch his cutlery, but the plate clattered to the ground loudly, littering his school uniform and the floor around him with little specks of mashed potatoes and gravy. Great. "Hey champ, should I smear some of it on my blouse too so we can match?", his best friend Charlie said catching up with him and eyeing the mess. "Could you please just shut up and help me clean this shit up?", he answered buttoning his blazer over the stained dress shirt of his school uniform.

Sadly, he thought while he mopped the mashed potatoes up with a wad of paper napkins, this wasn't the first time he's had an accident with his lunch. Just one week before this his green jell_o had jumped out of his container and into the spaghetti of a younger student a few seats down, wich had resulted in all of the people near them looking as if they had red freckles. And the damn tie that was also part of his uniform had been drenched in so many liquids that he's lost count a long while ago.

But he'd never felt dizzy at the same time...

Of corse it could have been an illusion - there had been way too much talk about dizzy spells at home in the last couple of weeks. But not his, no, his cousin Gwen's. Yes, it was exciting to have someone with a time-travel-gene in his family, but over time it had become more annoying than anything else, with his uncle Samuel asking her sometimes every ten minutes if she felt dizzy, and when she answered that she was fine, him sighing and their grandmother Lady Arlene reshaping her head in disappointment. The rest of the family - Dean, his little siblings Sam and Jo, his mother Ellen and their great-uncle Bobby - always rolled their eyes. They all shared the opinion that all the fuss that was made over Gwen was just way too much, and they would gladly trade her in for a normal Cousin, so that they could all be a normal family again. Well, even without the gene he would gladly trade Gwen in for someone else - her whole "calm", Mona-Lisa-like demeanour about the whole thing really annoyed him to no end. Granted, if he were in her place he wouldn't know how to feel about dizzy feelings failing to show up. Well, he'd probably be glad, he liked to have his peace and quiet.

Right now, said cousin was sitting across from him, gracefully eating her lunch and not even glancing in his direction. Well, he was glad, this way he could eat in peace, even though all he had left was his dessert, apple pie. The single damn thing his school canteen could make right. Their pies were big rays of sunshine in his dull school days. But it seemed like nothing good was granted to him on this day, he thought sullenly, as he walked hungrily beside Charlie towards their classroom, after finding a long black hair in his slice of heaven, that almost made him puke... Anyway, this wasn't by far the first day he wound up not eating anything substantial because of various reasons. But regardless, he was pissed - this had been **his pie**...

And their next subject didn't help with his bad mood - history with Mr. Pellegrino. Mr. Pellegrino wasn't a very nice guy per se, he liked teasing students and making fun of stupid answers in his tests. But there seemed to be something about him, because almost all of the girls were obsessed with him. But Charlie could joke with Dean about him because she was naturally immune against the charms of the teacher (hello? she's lesbian bitches!), and Dean's straight, so they could spend the long, long history lessons with making fun of the annoying guy at the chalkboard.

Their inattention however always managed to show up in their not-so-great grades in history class. But it wasn't that bad, considering their usual learning phase before tests consisted of watching historic movies that Charlie managed to find in the depths of the internet and library. But they were mostly a little more interested in the actors than the historic details. Until now they always managed to barely scrape by with C's or B-'es, and that was enough for them, because they weren't that interested in history altogether anyway.

Gwen however always had the best grades. Not in history, but everywhere. And she always rubbed that in Deans face. The test they got back today was not an exception.

As Mr. Pellegrino handed out their tests, while praising the exceptional effort of Gwen, Charlie and him were more than happy. They both had a B plus. Thanks, Cate Blanchett. But suddenly, Mr. Pellegrino's voice changed to slightly worried. "Are you okay, Gwen? You look a little pale..." "I'm just... a little dizzy..." She looked at Dean worriedly. Oh god, it was time. "Is she going to vanish now?" Charlie said excitedly next to him. "I don't know." he answered silently then stood up. "Mr. Pellegrino, could Charlotte be excused? I'd walk her home, if that's okay" "That sounds like a good idea, Dean. Gwen, I hope you get well soon." "Thank you." Gwen answered while she collected her things. And with a whispered "You have to tell me everything later, dude!" from Charlie and an eye-roll from Gwen they left the classroom. On their way to the exit Dean walked beside her with a peace of chalk clutched in his hand. "Don't you think we should call home so they know?" "Why? You won't disappear on our way home, and if you do, I'd just call them then. No need for being so hectic, Gwen." Dean was already annoyed. He didn't want this shit, walking his damn cousin home and drawing a cross with chalk on the sidewalk if she fucking disappeared. Disappeared! And what use would that cross have? They couldn't do more with it than wait around it 'til she came back. But maybe he was lucky and she landed in the great fire in 1664. "The great fire of London was in 1666" he heard Gwen say beside him. Oh crap, he must've muttered to himself. "That isn't so difficult to remember. And this part of London din't heave many houses yet, so there didn't burn anything here. Now stop talking, I've got a really bad headache."

For her whole life, Gwen had been prepared to survive in the past. She'd never had time for playing, friends, shopping, cinema or boys. Instead, she'd learned riding, fencing, dancing, many different languages and history. And since last year, she additionally went away with uncle Samuel and Lady Arlene every Wednesday afternoon, and they usually came back very late in the evening. They called it an "introduction to the mysteries", however, no one - not even Gwen - told them, what kind of mysteries she got introduced to. And that wasn't the only thing she kept a secret.

Charlie always said, his family had more secrets than the MI5 and MI6 put together. She was probably right. At least he felt as if she was.

And while he still complained about Gwen in his mind, they had reached their house. He rang the doorbell, and right as they went to stand under the

Dean briefly glanced at the man across the street. He stood in the entrance of number 16, as always, wore a black cloak and a hat that's pulled down over his face. When he first appeared, Dean had thought he was a stalker or a psycho killer or something, but since it’s been almost a year since, and nothing had happened yet, he wasn’t so sure anymore. And Sammy, his little brother, had already had too many theories to count, most of them were however inspired by the countless comic books he always read, so that was cute. But whoever that dude was, he was seriously creepy. Even though the adults and Gwen always pretended that there was nothing wrong with a creepy dude staring at their house 24/7. “For the last time, Dean, stop staring at the poor man! He’s just grabbing a cigarette!” Yeah, right. Fucking weird. Maybe that was another one of her mysterious mysteries… But he was way over asking for reasons. He’s finally accepted that his family was the weirdest kind of weird that one could find. Even without the whole fucking time-traveling-thingy.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the click of the lock as the door swung open, revealing Mr. Singer, looking just like he had since he could remember, with his, always slightly ragged, beard, kind eyes, tux, and black cap, that even uncle Samuel couldn’t get rid of, even with repeated threats. Well, Dean thought it was great, it made the whole “we-have-a-damn-butler-in-our-house”-thing a little less uncomfortable. No one in their family really knew where Mr. Singer had come from, according to his mom, he’d already been there when she was little, and he never talked about his past. He had to be from the states, since he had a very American accent, but that was all they knew.

But he’d somewhat become a kind of father figure for Dean, Sam and Jo, because he’d always stole sweets for them from the locked cupboard in the kitchen, and had tended to their wounds whentheir mom hadn’t been home. Uncle Samuel seemed to quite hate him, but not even he managed to drive Mr. Singer from their house.

He even had a whole floor to himself, where no one of their family was allowed, and he’d always had the slightly weird habit to kinda materialise right behind someone, when he was needed…

“Gwen, Dean, what are ya doin’ here? Aren’t ya supposed to be at school?” Dean opened his mouth to answer, but Gwen just kind of brushed past him, saying: “It’s time. I have to find dad.”. And she was already half up the dark wood staircase softly winding its way upwards from the little entrance hall. Well, did he mention they lived in a grand, centuries old house that even had a fucking ballroom in the basement? Dean thought it was way too flashy, but Lady Arlene insisted they stay in that house, for the sake of “family honour” or something. Well, at least the ballroom had been good for something, because he’d managed to secretly teach Sammy how to ride a bike there. And Charlie, even after countless years of friendship, still freaked out about their “rich-ass mansion”.

While he was in his thoughts, suddenly, that weird feeling from the lunch break returned. He had to stop and catch himself on the railing of the stairs, until it faded.

As he looked up, he saw Mr. Singer, standing in the doorway that led to his private staircase, looking at him, before turning, worry evident in his eyes.

* * *

_Back from Durham, where I visited Mr. Winchester's younger daughter, Ellen Winchester, whose daughter was born unexpectedly two days before. We are delighted to record the birth of_

_Dean Michael Winchester_

_5 lbs 8 oz., 20 in._

_Both are well._

_Heartfelt congratulations to our Grand Master on the birth of his fifth grandchild._

From _The Annals of the Guardians_

10th October 1994

Report: Steve Wandell, Inner Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, first chapter down :-)
> 
> So this chapter is almost similar to the original, since it was the rough introduction and very important later on, and I didn't wanna mess it up and make it complicated... But the next chapter is gonna be written more freely...
> 
> Hope you like it so far :-)


End file.
